thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Splish, Splash, Splosh! (DVD)
' Splish, Splash, Splosh!' is a US, UK, AUS, French, Polish, Malaysian, Brazilian, Norwegian, Swedish, Danish, Finnish, and Italian DVD featuring four thirteenth season episodes. The Australian and Polish DVDs feature two additional thirteenth season episodes, and the Norwegian, Swedish, Danish, and Finnish DVDs feature one additional thirteenth season episode. Description US Even when it's wet outside you can still have plenty of fun, especially when you share your adventures with Thomas & Friends! Grab your galoshes and join the team as they prepare for rainy-day visits and sudsy spills, and then get unstuck from a snowy situation in this collection of stories from the Island of Sodor. UK/AUS Even when it's wet outside you can still have plenty of fun, especially when you share your adventures with Thomas and his friends! Grab your wellies (gumboots in the Australian release) and join the team as they prepare for rainy-day visits soapy spills, and then get unstuck from a snowy situation in this collection of stories from the Island of Sodor. Episodes US # Play Time # Splish Splash Splosh # Slippy Sodor # Snow Tracks # Buzzy Bees (Netflix only) UK # Splish Splash Splosh # Slippy Sodor # Snow Tracks # Play Time AUS # Splish Splash Splosh # Slippy Sodor # Snow Tracks # Play Time # Toby's New Whistle # The Biggest Present of All France # Splish Splash Splosh # The Lion of Sodor # Tickled Pink # Double Trouble # Slippy Sodor # The Early Bird # Play Time Poland # Splish Splash Splosh # Slippery Sodor # Sodor in the Snow # Fun # Toby's New Whistle # Greatest Gift Norway # Soap Slippery # Fun on Rails # A Blooming Chaos # Splish, Splash, Splosh! # Snow Tracks Sweden # Slipping on Sodor # Let's Play # Flower Time on Sodor # Splash, Splash, Head Over Heels! # Tracks in the Snow Denmark # Thomas' Funny Funnel # Speed Over the Area # A Beautiful Mess # Splash, Splash, Splash! # Winter Bother Finland # Vice Smoke # Play Thomas # Flower Mess # Puddle Charms # Snow in Power Bonus Features US: * "Lift and Load Crane" game * "Counting with Thomas" game UK: * Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI version) * Meet Mr. Perkins! Trivia * This is the first DVD to feature Driver Perkins. * The Little Blue Book came with the UK DVD. * This DVD was shown in select US theatres on November 7th, 2009. The Netflix version of the video has that release year. * This release is available on iTunes. Goofs * In the UK, Australian, Polish and French versions, Charlie is shown in Splish, Splash, Splosh! before his introductory episode, Play Time. * The US theatrical poster features Alice and the Thin Controller, but they are not featured on the DVD. Gallery Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:French DVD releases Category:Malaysian VHS/DVD releases Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Digital Video